


Wandering hands at 5 in the morning

by JustaTWDfangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), between season 8 and 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTWDfangirl/pseuds/JustaTWDfangirl
Summary: Damn big-headed Alpha.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Wandering hands at 5 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Rick and Daryl get a little freaky in the early morning. Oh and Daryl is grumpy:>  
> So I'm currently obsessed with ABO verse, with Rick being the Alpha and Daryl the Omega. I mean, the other way around is okay, but I'd like it better if Rick takes the lead when it comes to *wiggles eyebrows*, you know. And btw, seeing Daryl taking care of Lydia in season 10 melts my heart >< Alright alright, Imma let you guys read now.

Daryl woke up when he felt a cold wave of air blow into the blanket. Rick’s damp face pressed against his naked back a second later, making him gasp a startled breath. Was it time to change guard, he wondered in drowsiness, his eyes trying to adjust in the darkness. But no, this was Hilltop and they were in a guest bedroom. They no longer had to wander out there on the roads like before anymore. He, Rick and a few more had arrived there the previous day to respond to a request from Maggie. It was about distributing the Sanctuary people to other communities. At first Daryl hadn’t exactly wanted to go because he hated the Sanctuary assholes to no end, but when he looked at Rick’s tense expression as the Alpha read Maggie’s letter, he’d told Rick that he would tag along. He wasn’t sure if he would be of much help to Rick, but seeing the glow in Rick’s eyes after hearing that, Daryl thought it wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

“Cold,” Daryl grumbled, trying to inch away from Rick. An arm wriggled across his stomach, pulling him back. 

“I just washed my face,” Rick’s lips glided on his skin, making goosebumps raise along the way. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Daryl turned his head to the side with one eye open. 

“Nah, I’m an early riser.” Rick continued to bring his lips to the other side of Daryl’s back, where the tattoo of two demons lied. He flicked his tongue, tasting the faint saltiness on the Omega’s flesh. 

“Yeah, a way to say that I sleep way too much, Rick,” Daryl retorted. He knew he wasn’t like that, though. He was a night owl more than anything. Many times the sound of a mosquito could wake him up. He didn’t want to admit, but sleep had come easier with Rick next to him. Yeah, Rick would snore when he slept, often making Daryl tossed and turned, but he had gotten used to it after a while. His eyelids dropped again. It was starting to get warmer inside the blanket, and although it didn’t smell like anything Daryl was familiar with, Rick’s scent had imprinted on it a bit, so it was pleasant enough for now. Based on the look of the sky, it couldn’t be more than 5 am. Daryl wanted to sleep some more, so he lifted his shoulder in an attempt to push Rick away when the Alpha’s stubble rubbed against the sensitive part of his neck. 

“Dammit Rick, I’m tryna sleep here,” Daryl squirmed, “go bother someone else.”

“Yeah? Am I bothering you?” Rick didn’t let go, his hand trailing from Daryl’s stomach to his chest, and then going down once more to follow the haphazard treasure trail. “I don’t think there’s somebody out there that I can bother like this. Except for you, baby.”

Daryl wanted to strangle Rick for saying such an embarrassing thing. Although there’re only the two of them in the room, he still felt heat rise up to his face. What’s with Rick and his obsession over this whole pet name stuff anyway?

“Are you blushing?” Rick questioned closely, continuing his task with a renewed vigor. Daryl bet the Alpha was getting off on sensing Daryl’s embarrassment, but there’s no way he would grant Rick the satisfaction. 

“You woke me up at the crack of dawn to ask about the color of my face?” Daryl grouched, but he couldn’t help but smile, just a little. Rick made a small noise in his throat. 

“I love it when you blush.”

“I don’t blush,” It wasn’t only his face getting hot, but his body as well. Ahh great, he had stopped feeling sleepy then. He let Rick touch his nipple, gasped when the Alpha pinched it gently.

“And Maggie will come over soon enough, right? There’s no time for this, Rick.” Despite the reasoning, Daryl still pushed back when Rick rubbed his hard length against his ass. His bare ass. They had both jumped into bed naked, too in love with each other’s warmth to be able to tolerate any layers between their bodies. Rick’s breath tickled his ear, the naughty hand finally resting on his hip before pulling away completely. Daryl’s fuzzy mind got clearer after a few seconds only to realize that he was wet down there. Why did Rick stop? 

“Yeah you’re right.” Rick scooted back further and Daryl felt the dip of the mattress and heard the thud of feet touching the floor as Rick sat up. Regret clouded his sense. Rick wasn’t a heavy sleeper either, his wariness and the groove that he had gotten used to when they were on the run still there. After waking up he would usually check on Judy before going for a walk in the early morning and checking the walls in Alexandria. Sometimes, hunting. Yeah, Daryl had taught him how to set up traps. Fishing net was tougher, so the Alpha was still learning to do that. Rick would probably go checking the fences in Hilltop too, or just do a few rounds of jogging. 

But Daryl didn’t want him to do anything right then and there, except for getting back in bed. 

“Man, you’re a dick.” Daryl rolled onto his back, frustrated. 

“I wonder if there’s shaving cream in the bathroom,” Rick said.

Daryl sat up as well, biting his lower lip.

“Rick...” 

“Yeah?” Rick sat still as he waited for Daryl’s answer, his baby blue eyes almost visible in the brightening darkness. Damned big-headed Alpha. 

“The door lock is broken,” Daryl said instead.

“I know, and I don’t give a damn.” Rick's teeth flashed as he grinned at Daryl. 

Rick’s nose bumped against Daryl’s cheek before plump lips sought his own. Daryl sighed into the kiss and was content to be pressed back down onto the mattress. Rick ground between them, making Daryl gasp and twitch upward for more contact. With two kids in the house, they barely had time and space to do anything other than kissing. They were still in the middle of cleaning up Alexandria after the heavy rainstorm last week, so it was beyond busy. They could savor some time for themselves here, and Daryl was going to enjoy every minute he could scavenge.

Rick’s hand drifted down to his ass, toying with his wet entrance and Daryl swallowed down a needy sound bubbling in his throat. The hormonal response to Rick’s arousal was starting to make his mind fuzzy again, him docile and quiet. Rick told him to roll onto his stomach, the Alpha’s breath loud and hurried. Daryl took a second to process the order and move, pushing himself up sluggishly. He was staring at the wet head of the Alpha’s cock, wanting it in his mouth when Rick tapped his hip gently. “C’mon baby, roll over for me.”

‘Don’t call me that,’ Daryl wanted to say, but couldn’t. Not with the way Rick was pulling his cheeks apart and dragging the head of his cock teasingly through the slick there. Daryl pressed his forehead against the unfamiliar pillow, his messy hair falling over his face and ears. He licked his lips, hiding his face in the crook of his arm as he waited for his Alpha to push in.

“Goddamn,” Rick cursed as he pushed himself all the way in. He wasn’t going to last long, cause Daryl was so hot and tight inside, and it had been a while since he’d had this. Outside the window he could just faintly hear the hammering sound of the blacksmiths and the neigh of a horse. Daryl’s back was dotted with sweat, the muscles in his forearms flexed jerkily. Rick used his palm to gently trace the jagged scars on the Omega’s skin, before starting to fuck him properly. 

Daryl was usually quiet during their coupling, save for the stuttered breaths and occasional grunts. His Omega was told to be quiet all his life, so he didn’t think Rick would want to hear his voice when they’re having sex. But he did. He wanted to hear how much Daryl was enjoying himself when Rick was the one who was inside him, who would do everything to make him feel good.

“Does it feel good?” Rick gasped out between breaths. Daryl didn’t answer, just swiveling his hips to the Alpha’s steady rhythm. Rick pulled out almost all the way before shoving himself back in just to hear the hitch in Daryl’s throat. He plastered himself against Daryl’s back, picking up the pace cause he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Yeah, so good for me, Daryl, everything I wanted... Ahh- I’m gonna-“

“No- Rick, don’t-“ Daryl tried to jerk away then, his hips pulling away, but it was too late as Rick’s knot started to grow. Daryl growled softly when Rick grabbed his hips to keep him still, but as soon as the knot was fully inflated inside him and pressed hard against his sweet spot, he stopped to twitch and jerk in climax, come ruining the mattress under him. 

Rick’s teeth ached, the compulsion to bite the mating mark he had left on Daryl’s neck almost unbearable. But he had already been selfish today, knotting Daryl outside of his heat. Doing that only made heats arrive faster, and Daryl wasn’t a fan of being in heat. He hated being needy and fragile, but he also knew that Rick would try his best to meet his every need when that happened, because he’s his Alpha. His walls weren’t all down, and Rick knew it’s going to be a while until they were. But it was okay, ‘cause he loved Daryl with all his heart and he knew it was the same for the Omega.

Daryl made a small sound when he felt Rick start to come inside him. The intimate feeling of being stretched and filled by Rick left him breathless. 

“Damn selfish Alpha,” Daryl grumbled after he managed to speak again. 

“I’m sorry,” Rick whispered apologetically, “I just couldn’t stop. It’s been a while.”

“Could make it up to me now,” Daryl mumbled lazily after a moment.

“Yeah? How?” Rick drew circles on his back with his fingers.

“You gotta wait for round two, man. I ain’t that young no more,” Daryl smirked. 

Rick was about to chuckle when the bedroom door opened, revealing a bewildered Jesus. The Beta’s eyes widened, his mouth agape when realizing his friends’ state of undress. He hurriedly pulled the door back to hide his face. Daryl could see his beet-red face before it was hidden behind the door if he wasn’t busy reaching for the blanket under’s Rick’s feet to cover them both. He yelped when the knot pulled at his rim, and Rick quickly took over the task, draping the blanket over them until only their heads peeked out. 

“I was knocking and then the door... Alright so Maggie will be in the main hall at 6:30, just wanted to let you guys know,” Jesus said a little hysterically, before snickering, “Not the first time I walked in on you guys, man.”

“Yeah we got that,” Rick sounded pissed, and Daryl didn’t blame him, “I mean about Maggie and the location.”

When Jesus had left, Daryl huffed at Rick angrily. “Dammit Rick, I told ya the door lock was broken.”

Rick could only laugh at that.


End file.
